Love's Battle
by S. Hunter
Summary: Ginny waits patiently for Harry but something prevents him from coming home. Bad summary, just read. ONESHOT. This is my first fan fic so tell me what you think


Love's Battle

A young girl leaned on the windowsill, her auburn hair falling over her shoulders. In truth only her looks were young, she had lived to see her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Of course that was only because the man she had fallen desperately in love with at first sight had saved her countless times. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, her love. She still sat waiting for him to return to her, hoping that news would reach her of Voldemorts defeat. It was her only hope that Harry was still alive then they could happily marry before the year was through. Somewhere deep inside though she knew something was missing but she easily dismissed it as missing him.

"Ginny, dear. Could you come down here?" her Mother called up the stairs drawing Ginny from her thoughts and longings.

She moved quickly, hoping that Harry would be waiting down in the living room for her. She could not have cared if he was injured as long as he was alive and with her. She skidded around the corner, coming to a stop before her Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello, Headmaster. It's nice to see you."

He nodded, the usual twinkle missing from his eyes as he gazed at her from behind his half-moon spectacles, "Miss. Weasley, Ginny. I'm sorry but Harry's. . ."

She shook her head violently, tears stinging her eyes, "NO! He promised he'd come back! No! Just leave me alone!"

She ran from the house, feeling the rain pelt her skin, the cold droplets sending shivers through her body. She could careless, her tears flowing like streams of hot water down her cheeks. He could not be dead, she refused to believe that he was dead. He had promised, and meant it when he had said he would return and marry her. How could they doubt him? How could they break her heart by telling her he was gone? Yet somehow she already knew that, already felt he had left her. She fell to the ground, clutching at the leaves as if trying to find something solid to draw her back to reality.

"What are you doing on the ground?" a cool drawl pulled her back abruptly.

She looked up sharply, her eyes meeting the storm grey ones of Draco as he glared down at her. They suddenly lightened at the look of desperation, of longing and loss that clouded her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, kneeling down before her.

She clutched his shirt as he drew her up with him, burying her face into the smooth clothe, "He's gone, Draco. Harry's gone. They killed him."

He stroked her hair, staring up at the sky to curse The-Boy-Who-Lived for hurting the girl so deeply. He had warned Harry that if he did hurt Ginny, he would find a way to kill him for it. Now it seemed he would never get that honor but he could help Ginny. If no one did she would end up like Harry, dead and cold with no one to comfort the one who lost their love.

"Gin, it'll be alright. You'll… You'll meet him again when you die. But only if you wait till your time," he quickly added unsure if his words could be trusted.

"Do you think it was his time to die! To leave me!"

She punched him in the chest, having no affect on him as he held her tightly, crushing her to him in a futile effort to comfort her.

"Please, don't think about killing yourself," he went straight to the topic, his voice uneven as he tried not to look her in the eye. "I need you. I warned Potter, I told him not to hurt you. I wanted you for myself but if it made you happy then perhaps it was for the best. He promised not to hurt you! Dammit! Yet look at you now, your heart is broken and there's nothing I can do!"

She pulled back slightly, staring into his eyes, searching for any sign of a lie. When she found none, a slight smile curved her lips, her eyes glowing from deep within.

"Do you believe things happen for a reason? That they're destined to happen?" she whispered, leaning into him.

He nodded shortly, feeling her lips close over his in an innocent kiss that spoke more than words.

Hermione smiled as she watched Draco and Ginny from a broomstick in the air. Things had gone as planned, now both Harry and her were free to do as they wished. They had not wished to hurt Ginny but it was not their fault they had found love in the most unlikely of places. Each other and on the battlefield too. She hugged the warm back in front of her, listening to the steady heartbeat. They knew it would break everyone's hearts when they heard of both Hermione and Harry's deaths but it was for the better. Now they could go on to their new lives in America where he would no longer be The-Boy-Who-Lived and they could raise a family.

"Do you wanna go home, 'Mione?" he whispered, watching with a wistful smile as Darco began walking Ginny home.

She nodded into his back, smiling. It was true, in a sense they were dead. Yet they would live on in legends. Perhaps one day they could come back to England, to Hogwarts and be content but for now they had something more. They had a new life, one where all they needed and had was the other.

'And that is enough for us to carry on,' she thought as Harry took flight, the wind blowing through her hair.


End file.
